Descendants: Son of Sam
by MattViklund
Summary: Season 13 of Surpernatural sees Jack, son of Lucifer, roaming free and accidentally causing destruction with his Nephilim abilities. An opening to an alternate reality sees its version of Castiel bringing forth assistance in the form of an unknown member of the Winchester family.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you looking at, Cass?"

The stoic angel dressed in his typical grey trench coat examines the large man as he pulls a long knife out of a dead demon.

The large man cleans the knife off with the hem of his shirt and eyes the ageless being.

"What do you want?" he asks again.

Wind and rain whip and wail all around the pair as they stand outside some seedy, nameless bar – the ugly red glow from the large neon sign illuminating them both.

The angel continues to stare without speaking a word.

"Fine," the large man says and turns to leave. "I'll see you in another five years when you decide to appear and stare at me I guess."

"Tommy…" Castiel says and reaches out toward the much larger man.

"It's Lance, now. I go by Lance," the large man says with a little grimace.

"Lance," the angel corrects himself without missing a beat. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. I've been busy. I get busy sometimes."

Lance lifts one of several dead demons over his head and chucks the body into a large blue dumpster.

"Busy, Castiel? A couple of hours without any contact is busy. Five years is something else."

The angel looks down, a little bit ashamed. For someone walking among the humans for almost forty years, you'd think he would have caught on by now.

He watches the large man dispose of the rest of the bodies, then makes another attempt.

"You've really grown, Lance. You're much beefier now. You still look a lot like your father, but you're built more like your uncle Dean."

Lance closes the lid to the blue bin with a little clang.

"Oh yeah?" he asks. "If you say so, buddy. Or have you forgotten that I never actually got to meet any of them? Hell, I don't even have a picture."

Again, the angel hangs his head a little. It seems he can't do anything right tonight.

Lance dusts himself off a little, then starts walking toward his candy apple red 1968 Shelby GT.

"Look man, I don't mean to be rude. It's nice to see you, as always – but I've got a Shifter to chop up, so… I'll catch you on the flip side."

A look of urgency comes over the angel's face, and again he reaches toward the large man.

"Lance, wait… I've come to speak with you about Sam and Dean. They're in trouble. They need you."

Lance stops in his tracks and slowly turns toward the smaller man in the grey trench coat. Rain pours down his face accentuating the glare now pasted on it.

"You told me my old man and his brother were dead, angel boy. Just like my mother."

Castiel seems unaffected by Lance's change in demeanor.

"I know, and I wasn't lying. I'm not actually talking about _your_ Sam and Dean."

A black 1967 Chevrolet Impala named 'Baby' glides to a stop in front of an abandoned cabin in the woods. Its two titular male occupants squint into the darkness all around them.

"Are you sure this is where Cass said to meet?" Sam asks and checks his phone.

Dean checks the rounds in his pearl handled pistols.

"Well, you know Cass. Always up for a good time at a lonely cabin in the middle of nowhere. Maybe he'll have pie. Come on."

The Winchester brothers slowly approach the small woodland shack, guns and flashlights at the ready.

"Cass?" Dean whispers as loud as he can. "Are you here? Come on man, we don't have time for—"

"Hello, Dean," Castiel says as he appears out of nowhere.

The boys are startled, but quickly recover.

"Dammit, Cass! A little warning next time?" Sam says.

The angel nods an acknowledgment.

"Alright, we're here," Dean says. "Do you have any news about Jack? We've got to find him before he sneezes and accidently sinks California."

The angel shakes his head a little.

"No, Dean, not exactly."

The shorter Winchester moves a little closer to accentuate his impatience.

"Well then, what the hell, man? Why did you drag us out to the middle of nowhere?"

"Follow me," Castiel says and begins walking behind the cabin. "There's something you need to see."

The Winchester brothers round the corner of the cabin, then stop dead in their tracks. In front of the trench coat wearing angel stands a shimmering slit in the air.

"A… a rift!" Sam stammers. "Mom?"

Castiel shakes his head without turning to look at the brothers.

"No, this rift doesn't lead to the reality where your mother and Lucifer were cast."

"Well then, what reality does it lead to?" Dean asks pointedly.

In answer to his question, two men suddenly step out of the glowing fissure.

One of them, another version of Castiel, speaks.

"It doesn't matter where it leads, Dean. All that matters is we put an end to Jack before he accidently destroys all of reality."

Our Castiel nods in agreement.

"I found this rip in space-time a few days ago. I've been conversing with this other me, and we have formulated a plan of… sorts..."

The angels are interrupted by the large man pushing past the two of them. He stares at the Winchester brothers with a look of bewilderment.

Sam gets a strange feeling inside and exchanges glances with his brother.

"And who is this supposed to be?" Dean asks.

Lance looks the older Winchester up and down a few times.

"I guess you would be uncle Dean. You're just like Castiel described you… right down to your attitude."

"Uncle… Dean?" Sam asks. His face beginning to turn a little pale.

Lance slowly approaches Sam - a feeling of couscous reverence accompanies the moment.

"You're so… young. You don't look much older than me," he says. He turns back to the Castiels. "Why are they so young? They should be old and grey by now!"

"Cass, what the hell?" Dean asks, clearly about to lose it.

"Lance, this timeline is not in sync with our own. It's still 2018 here," the other Castiel offers.

"What time do you come from… Lance, is it?" Sam asks.

"Later. It doesn't matter," he replies. "None of it matters. I just… I just can't believe I'm finally meeting you… dad."

The larger man throws his arms around Sam and squeezes him as hard as he can. Sam looks like he might pass out.

Dean looks like he's been hit with a brick.

The other Castiel places a hand on our Castiel's shoulder.

"I have to get back. You'll see to him, won't you?"

Our Castiel nods.

"Of course. I will return him here if he's able to stop Jack."

The other Castiel nods back, then disappears back into the shining rift portal.

Sam pats the sides of Lance's torso as best as he can.

"Okay… okay… I get that you feel like you know me, but, I'm sorry, but, I don't have any children in this reality. I'm sorry. I'm not married, okay?"

Lance releases our Sam and steps back. He wipes a few tears from his eyes and looks a little embarrassed.

"I know, dad… er… I mean… Sam…" He takes a few deep breathes, then continues. "Castiel… my Castiel… told me all that before we arrived. I'm sorry, I just… I don't know… I guess I didn't know how I would react when I met you… I'm sorry…"

"No," Sam says and pats the larger man on the shoulders, "I get it. I'd be really weirded out to meet an alternate version of a relative too. It's fine. Trust me."

Dean has been walking in a little circle holding the sides of his head for the last minute.

"Okay, okay, okay, so you're Sammie's… son? From a different… realm, reality, whatever!?"

He turns to the angel in the grey trench coat for answers and clarity.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever. Ever since Jack showed up, nothing surprises me anymore. But Cass, how is this kid supposed to help us with our Jack problem?"

Castiel gives another little nod. "I understand. Jack is the product of an arch angel and a human creating life together."

Dean is out of patience.

"Yeah? And? Spit it out, man!"

Castiel turns to Lance.

"Lance, tell Sam and Dean what your mother's name was."

Lance looks a little taken aback by the angel's request.

"I don't really see what that has to do with anything. I don't think it's really—"

"Spit it out, kid! Who did Sam have a kid with in your reality?" Dean shouts.

"Dean…" Sam puts out his hand to signal his brother to calm down a little, then turns back to Lance. "Its okay, Lance. You can tell us. Obviously whoever your earth's version of me married is important, or the… angels… wouldn't have brought you here."

Lance looks at his feet for a moment.

"I didn't ask for it to go down like it did. You don't get to choose who your mom is, right?"

"Please, kid…" Dean makes a slashing motion in the air to signal how desperate he is to finish this conversation. "Just… just tell us who your mother is."

Lance pauses, then looks the Winchester's in the eyes.

"Ruby. My mother was the demon, Ruby."

Baby roars down the highway. A light drizzle gently caresses her windshield as she thunders through the darkness.

Bon Jovi quietly plays in the car. It's a Bon Jovi kind of night.

None of the four passengers speak. None of them know what to say.

Finally, the socially awkward one breaks the silence.

"Dean? Where are we going?"

Dean slowly shakes his head.

"I'm just driving right now, Cass. I'm not sure what else to do."

Sam takes a couple deep breathes, then turns to his other-realm son.

"So, you're part demon then? Just as our Jack is part fallen angel… you're part demon?"

Lance slowly nods.

"So, you have… do you have any… demonic… abilities? Then? Do you have any gifts?"

"He does," Castiel offers. "Not as pronounced or as powerful as Jack's, but still, he is a powerful—"

Dean interrupts.

"Well then how the hell is he going to help us reign in Jack if he isn't as powerful? Huh? How does any of this help us?"

"Dean," Sam offers, "we need all the help we can get! Maybe Lance can't go toe to toe with Jack, but still… any advantage he can offer at all – I'm grateful for it! And maybe you should be too."

Dean shakes his head a little and looks out the side window. More silence follows.

"Okay, look," Lance finally says in a quiet voice. "It's been weird. I get that. None of this is comfortable. I'm meeting alternate versions of family I never thought I'd get to meet – and you two, well… whatever. All I know is my Castiel told me that I need to help the two of you with someone named Jack that has the power to screw up all of reality. All of the realities, however many there are. So let's just… I don't know, get past this? Somehow? I've got demons that need killing back where I'm from and I'd like to get back to that sooner than later, so…"

Another round of silence. Dean eventually gives a little nod and clears his throat.

"The kid's right. This is a mountain of weird, but we've got a job to do. So let's just focus on that. Everything else? Who knows? Let's just focus on getting to Jack.

No one else speaks as the Bon Jovi tape begins playing side two. There was still a lot of road ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNoSpacing""Anything?" Dean asks as he rolls up his clothes to put into his overnight bag. The seedy motel looked like every other dive the brothers had ever stayed in – with the exception of the giant man still snoring in the corner chair./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Sam looks up from his laptop. "Animal attack about two hours from here. Victims were reported to be completely drained of blood."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Vamps," Dean muses. "Perfect. Wake the kid up. We're on a case."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Sam looks at his other-dimensional adult son, then looks back to his brother./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Are you sure about this, Dean? I mean, the other Cas did say that Lance is a hunter, but… you want to test him out with a Vamp nest?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Dean shrugs. "If we're going to work with him, let's get an idea of what it is he can do. Have you got a better plan?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"The young Winchester brother gives a semi-frustrated huff. "No, I guess not."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Well then?" Dean asks with an expectant look on his face. "Cas is waiting in the car. Let's go."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Baby purrs happily as she swiftly whisks her four occupants toward their intended destination. Lance sits in the backseat with Castiel as he gulps a large coffee./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""I usually hunt at night," he grumbles./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Dean doesn't look impressed. "Duty calls."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Sam looks slightly concerned and turns to Lance. "Are you going to be able to handle yourself? Vamp nests aren't exactly for beginners."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Lance scowls. "I've been a hunter for most of my life, thank you. Hell, I've probably been doing this longer than the two of you based on our ages in this place. Just drive the damn car and try to keep up with me when we get there."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Sam's eyebrow's knit a little as he turns back to face the road. A smile crosses Dean's face for the first time since he met his other-realm nephew./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""The other me mentioned that Lance wasn't much of a morning person," Castiel offers. "I see he wasn't exaggerating."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Dean smiles some more. "There's a bottle of Hunter's Helper under my seat if you need a little something more than that coffee, Sunshine."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Lance feels around under the bench seat and produces a bottle of whiskey. He smiles as he adds a liberal amount to his coffee./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""H'boy," Sam murmurs and looks out the window./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"The sun is high in the sky as the brothers change into their FBI suits./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Lance looks confused. "What are you guys doing? Going to a funeral?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""We're going to start gathering information about the killing by posing as law enforcement. Don't worry, we do this all the time. In a day or two, we'll have a bead on the nest."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Seriously?" Lance asks while almost bursting out laughing. "Guys… it's over in that direction." The large man points north into the woods./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""What makes you so sure?" Dean asks./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Can't you feel it?" Lance asks./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Feel what?" Sam asks./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Darkness. Evil. It's like a buzzing at the back of my skull. You guys don't have 'the sense'?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""We're not part demon, kid. We get things done the old fashioned way with detective work."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Castiel pipes up. "Sam and Dean have become extremely adept at this sort of detecting. I think you'll be impressed by—"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Look…" Lance cuts the angel off. "As I said before, I've got demons to kill back on my world. You guys need my help over here, fine. You've got this half angel kid to wrangle, fine. But don't waste my time. I didn't sign up for this to sit around while you two play Sherlock Holmes."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Sam and Dean exchange looks./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Dean shrugs. "Posing as FBI agents also helps us with the locals. That way they don't question it when they see us sneaking around, but hey… if you can just sniff out the nest using your 'sense' or whatever…"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Sam shakes his head. "I don't like it. Dean and I have a very specific way of doing—"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Lance cuts Sam off. "Ok, I tell you what. You and uncle Dean go and do your play acting. Castiel and I will go handle the nest, alright? I don't have time for this."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"The large man begins running toward the woods to the north./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Sam, Dean and Castiel can't quite believe the exchange that just happened./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""What's up with your kid, Sammie?" Dean asks. "He makes me look like a Sunday school teacher by comparison."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Sam is flustered. "Dean… don't… just, don't."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""I had better go with him," Castiel says and turns toward the man running off into the distance. "He's never faced any evil in our realm. For all we know, it could be more powerful than what he's used to."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Dean opens Baby's door with a grin. "He's all action. I can respect that. Come on, let's catch up to him."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Lance reluctantly accepts a ride as the black '67 Impala roars to stop beside him. Soon, he's pointing the way toward the darkness residing deep in the woods./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"A half hour later, Baby purrs to a stop in the dense forest./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Lance points a beefy arm out the window. "That way. I can see a tiny cabin hidden in the shadow of the mountain. That's got to be it."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Let's do this!" Dean says with a smile./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Careful," Castiel says quietly. "I can sense it too now. This feels like a sizeable nest."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Everyone just be careful," Sam says with a serious look in his eye as he opens Baby's trunk. He passes Dean a blood-soaked machete. "Do you want front or back?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Before Dean can answer, Lance lets out a thunderous shout and charges toward the tiny cabin./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Aww what the hell?" Dean says with a grimace. "There goes the element of surprise. This kid is going to get himself killed!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Come on!" Castiel shouts and begins charging after the large man./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"A dull roar comes from the woodland shack and three vampires run out. "Hunters! Wake the others!" the largest one commands and begins charging the large man charging him. The two smaller vamps disappear back into the cabin./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Great!" Sam says through gritted teeth as he tries to keep up with Dean and Castiel. "Let's just take on the whole nest all at once! Great idea, Lance! Great idea!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Was that sarcasm, Sam?" Castiel asks as he runs ahead./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Shut up, Cas!" Sam replies./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Lance and the largest vamp collide./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""I was hoping for a midafternoon snack, hunter!" the vamp hisses as he tries to grapple the larger man./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""One knuckle sandwich coming up! Open wide, ugly!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Blood sprays in the air as Lance's mighty blow sends the big vamp sailing backward a dozen feet./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Kid's got a descent right hook," Dean calls back to his brother as they near the melee./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Stay back! This one is mine!" Lance shouts and motions for the other three men to stop. "You guys will get your turn when the rest of the nest comes out to play."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Lance…" Sam starts to say something, but stops when Lance pulls a gleaming foot long knife from his boot./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"The big vamp smiles and charges Lance again. "That blade doesn't smell like silver. You don't know what you're doing, do y—"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"His sentence is cut short as Lance plunges the long knife into the vamp's chest./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Castiel steps in front of the Winchesters. "Something isn't right here. I don't recognize the power coming from that knife."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"The vamp's eyes begin bulging out of their sockets and his mouth hangs open in pain. Lance's eyes turn blood red and begin to glow softly. A smile spreads over his face as his body also takes on a slight glow while the vamp's body begins to sag./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"A few moments later, the dried husk of a vampire slides off the end of Lance's blade./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Holy crap," Dean murmurs and takes a half step back./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Lance!" Sam calls out. "What's going on? What's happened to you?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"The big man turns to his three companions with a grin. "I'm charged up and ready to rock, dad. You three hang back. Things are about to get a little messy."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Before Dean, Sam or Castiel can comment further, the door to the cabin bursts open. Seven vamps charge out into the shafts of afternoon light penetrating the forest./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"The angel and the brothers stand by and watch as Lance destroys each vampire with superhuman strength and savagery. Each vamp that finds itself struck with his blade increases his strength and speed further. By the time the last vamp attacks, Lance is powerful enough to simply rip the dark being in half./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Holy crap," Dean murmurs a second time./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Castiel turns to the brothers. "I've never seen that type of power before. Not in all of creation."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Sam turns from the other two men – his face a mask of sorrow and concern./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Lance approaches out of breath, but with a smile on his face. "Now em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"that/em is how I do it on my world! That felt good. I think the darkness over here is actually a little more pure than mine. It's been a while since I've been charged up like that!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Are you alright, Lance?" Castiel asks while brandishing his angel blade. "We are not your enemy. Do not attack us."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""I'm great, Cas!" Lance replies, still smiling. "That is why I wanted you three to hang back though. When I'm in the thick of it, it can be hard to remember who's friend and who's foe."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Dean turns to confer with his brother. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting major flashbacks to when you used to drink demon blood here."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""I know," Sam answer with a grim look. "I was dangerous back then, but I couldn't see it. I'm pretty sure it's going to be the same thing with Lance."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Lance stretches toward the sky, his large muscles budging. "Aragh! I feel amazing right now! Uncle Dean, would it be ok if I curled the back of your car a few times? I don't want to waste this pump I've got going!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Hey easy!" Dean commands. "Don't touch my baby! Go… go… I don't know… find a big rock or something. And just call me 'Dean'. The whole 'uncle' thing still weirds me out."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Lance turns with a shrug and walks toward a large log at the edge of the clearing./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Castiel turns to the brothers. "I don't like this. We're dealing with an unknown here."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""We know, Cas," Sam says. "For now, let's just be happy that he's on our side and that he considers us family."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Dean shakes his head as he watches the large man work out. "First Jack and now this. Do me a favor, Sammie. Stay single."/p 


End file.
